Mecha Assault
Summary After scientists uses a spy bug to spy on Ryle in his home they downloaded a chip and inserted it on a mecha as it turned into a mechanised replica of Ryle. However the replica malfuctined and went defective as it went berserk to cause havoc around the city. How will Ryle handle him when he faces him? You will soon find out! Characters *Ryle *Mecha Ryle (antagonist) *Spark *Damon *Scientists Transcirpt (Spark and Damon are talking inside a cafe) Spark: So Damon, how's you day? Damon: Good so far. Spark: So far? Damon: After I met some prostitutes I cloned myself to manage them. Spark: Oh, okay then. Damon: So how's your? Spark: Cool, just awesome. Damon: Awesome? Spark: I just played some Metal Gear Rising: Revengance. Damon: (sarcastic) Wow, I'm sure it's amazing. Spark: (hears his sarcastic tone) Of course. Damon: Have you seen Ryle anywhere? Spark: I think he's in his house. (Meanwhile in Ryle's home) (Ryle is watching BET) Ryle: I wonder what shit is up next? (A small spy bug is watching Ryle unnoticed inside his closet) (Cuts to a lab with all the scientists) Scientist 1: So this is the subject Ryle huh? Scientist 2: His abilities are unique though. Scientist 1: Really Scientist 3: Of course they are, what else do you think? Leader: What's the process? Scientist 2: It's all good sir, and it's almost finished. Leader: Perfect. (Shows the mecha in the lab) (Cuts back to Spark and Damon in the cafe) Spark: Have you ever wonder what it's like when you love somebody? Damon: Well... Kinda. (Ryle comes in) Ryle: Sup' niggas. Both: (annoyed) Sup' Ryle. Ryle: What's up with you? Spark: I was gonna say the same thing. Ryle: Well I was watching some BET. (Cuts back to the lab were they finished downloading the chip and inserted it on the mecha) Scientists: It's all done sir. Leader: Good, this is pretty interesting. Scientist 3: Activating the mecha. (They activate the the mecha as it turns into a mechanised replica of Ryle Scientist 2: Wow, it looked exactly like the subject. (The replica starts to malfuction) Computer: Warning! Warning! Scientist 1: What the fuck!? Leader: Get to the controls! Deactivate it! Scientist 2: We can't! the mecha is too unstable! Leader: What!? (The replica shoots laser at the oil tanks) (Cut outside of the lab were it explodes as mecha flies in the air as it then heads toward the city) Spark: So Damon, does it bother you if some girl jiggles her boobs rigth in front of our fa- (An explosion is heard with people screaming) Spark: What the fuck!? (A mecha attacks the city, distintegrating everything in sight) Damon: What the hell is that? Ryle: Dunno but I'm gonna check it out (runs off) Spark: Wait! Hold on! (follows him) (Damon sighs as follows them both) (A mecha is seen cuting people in half with a laser, shooting people with machine guns and incinerating them with flamethrowers) Spark: Hey! Asshole! (The mecha then sees Spark and flies down to him, about to attack) (Ryle and punches him right before The being attacks Spark) (The mecha however blocks Ryle's attack and moved away from him) Ryle: Bitch ass. (The mecha reveals to be a mechanised replica of Ryle) Spark: Holy shit! (Ryle makes movements) (The counterpart mimics the same movements Ryle does) Spark: (freaks out) Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit! Damon: I think this is some robotic counterpart of Ryle. Spark: I know right!? Maybe he should be named... Mecha Ryle! Damon: Mecha Ryle? Spark: Yeah, It seems legit. Damon: Okay then. (Ryle and Mecha Ryle keep mimicing moves at each other and gets into the battle stances and prepare to fight) Mecha Ryle: Scanning: Ryle. Threat: Maximum. Target: Eliminate Ryle bitch! Damon: I think we should get out of here. Spark: Same here. (Both run off) (Ryle and Mecha Ryle charge at each other and causes a sonic blow to shatter the windows) (Ryle fires a gohadouken at Mecha Ryle) (Mecha Ryle blocks Ryle's gohadouken) (Ryle caught Mecha Ryle in his trap teleports behind him and does tatsumaki zankukyaku at Mecha Ryle) (Mecha Ryle knew about Ryle's trap as he rotates his head at Ryle and fire beams at Ryle with his eyes) (Ryle blocks Mecha Ryle's laser and does a punch combo at Mecha Ryle) (Mecha Ryle dodges and blocks Ryle's strikes and performs the same move as Ryle) (Ryle dodges Mecha Ryle's and uppercuts Mecha Ryle in the air) Mecha Ryle: (scans Ryle) Target set. Ryle: (prepares to dodge) ..... Mecha Ryle: Messatsu Beam! (Mecha Ryle fires a large beam of ki at Ryle) (Ryle dodges the beam as leaves an explosion after) Mecha Ryle: Messatsu Beam! (Mecha Ryle fires multiple beams at Ryle as he dodges them) (Mecha Ryle charges down at Ryle as he does a rocket powered uppercut) Mecha Ryle: Rocket Goshoryuken! (Ryle is sent into the air) (Mecha Ryle charges right at him in mach speed) (Ryle is about to block) (Mecha Ryle strike him sensing him to the ground leaving a crater) (Ryle lands before he is sent to the ground) Mecha Ryle: Messatsu Missle! (Mecha Ryle fires multiple missiles at Ryle) (Ryle evades when the missles gets closer he dodges them) (Mecha Ryle charges his energy) Mecha Ryle: Rocket Gohado! (Mecha Ryle fires a rocket powered gohado at Ryle as he gets hit by the blast causing a large explosion) Spark: (sees the large dark purple explosion) Holy shit! (The smoke blows away as it reveals Ryle scatched as he pants) Mecha Ryle: (scanning Ryle) Target Set. (Mecha Ryle activates his jets as he charges and grabs Ryle sending him into the air) (Ryle breaks away from Mecha Ryle) Ryle: Alright, so that's how you wanna play it? (Ryle raises all of his power and enter Satusi no Hado Mode) Mecha Ryle: (scanning Ryle) Scanning: Target Ryle has increase power. (Ryle charges at Mecha Ryle in flames) (Mecha Ryle charges at Ryle with his jets) (Ryle and Mecha Ryle clash as every blocked strike as a sonic blow) Mecha Ryle: Rocket Shoryuken! (Mecha Ryle charges at Ryle with his arms rocket powered and is about to strike him) (Ryle dodges Mecha Ryle's strike as he punches in the chest and twist it sending Mecha Ryle far up from him) (Mecha Ryle opens his mouth and pulls out a cannon inside it and fires at Ryle) (Ryle dodges every shot Mecha Ryle fires at him) (Mecha Ryle keeps firing until he is out of ammo and charges at Ryle with his jets) (Ryle and Mecha Ryle strike at each other, causing a sonic blow with each blocked strike as Ryle roundhouses him away, Mecha Ryle brings out machine guns and fires at Ryle as he dodges them and charges at Mecha Ryle) Spark: Hey! Ryle! (throws him a katana) (Ryle grabs the katana and thrusts through Mecha Ryle's eye) Mecha Ryle: (malfunctions) DANGER! DANGER! DANGER! DANGER! (Mecha Ryle hovers as he is almost to the ground but causes explosive smoke when he got down) (Ryle thrusts out is hand and backs away from Mecha Ryle) Spark: (runs toward him) Jesus Christ Ryle, where have you been!? (Mecha Ryle slowly gets up as he brings a larger cannon) Mecha Ryle: Engaging Meiku Cannon! Target Set: Ryle and Spark! Warning: Last resort! Spark: OH FUCK! (Mecha Ryle charges all of his power as he is about to fire at Ryle and Spark but he points it into the air, firing the large cannon in the process releasing a massive beam) Ryle: (confused) What the hell? Mecha Ryle: (about to shut down) That felt. Good. (shuts down) Spark: I think he blew his load. Ryle: You think? Spark: C'mon, let's get out of here. (walks off) Ryle: Yeah. (leaves) END Category:Episodes